When Gundam Wing meets Fushigi Yuugi
by TasukiNoBaka
Summary: Exactly like the title and my first GW fic so be kind! When Tasuki & Nuriko and Wufei and Duo get together yaoi and chaos ensue!
1. Sex Couch

*Hits microphone* Alright I don't own either show so now you know-I realize it was on all of your minds. Quick little idea...what would happen if Tasuki & Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi met Duo & Wufei from Gundam Wing? Yaoi and chaos ensue!  
  
  
  
Begin the insanity...  
  
  
  
  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko appear in a safehouse.  
  
Tasuki: What the fuck are we doing here?  
  
Nuriko: This isn't the palace! Or un-modern civilization! *thinks* Well might as well make use of free time! *jumps on Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: Ack!! Let me figure things out first!! Matte!!  
  
Duo and Wufei walk in from their last mission.  
  
Wufei: *blinks* Who are these two onnas?!  
  
Duo: They're using our couch for sex!! THAT'S MY COUCH FOR SEX-MINE!!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE-NOT THE SEX COUCH!! *pulls Tasuki off Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: Hey!! That *point to Tasuki* is MINE!! *grabs him from Wufei, nearly jerking Tasuki into another room* *giggle* Sorry 'bito.  
  
Tasuki: Fucking hell Nuriko-let's be a bit more careful!! *rubs his arm*  
  
Nuriko: Aww...I'll kiss it and make it better! *proceeds to take off Tasuki's shirt*  
  
Tasuki: *looking startled in front of Duo and Wufei but not even about to argue*  
  
Duo: *notices Nuriko's braid* Hey he's got a braid just like me!!  
  
Wufei: *raised eyebrow* How do you know it's a he?  
  
Duo: I have a braid and gender radar. *taps Nuriko's shoulder*  
  
Nuriko: *looks annoyed* WHAT?!  
  
Duo: Name's Duo Maxwell. I like your braid. *holds up his own*  
  
Nuriko: *eyes widen* Ooooo!! I like it-what do you use?  
  
Duo: *proceeds to tell Nuriko all the different hair products*  
  
Tasuki: *stands there blinking* ain't we gonna have sex...?  
  
Wufei: *snickers* Look like you get none.  
  
Tasuki: *narrows eyes* don't start or yer as bad as some woman.  
  
Wufei: *stars in eyes* you...don't like women?  
  
Tasuki: Fuck no! They're all crazy!!  
  
Wufei: *glomp* Thank kami some people agree!!  
  
Tasuki: *looks startled * Hey ya can't be doing that-I got Nuriko for that.  
  
Wufei: My mistake, I also have Duo for that. *lets go*  
  
Tasuki: *clear throat * So...what do'ya do around here?  
  
Wufei: Generally we fight against Oz or some other group that comes along and blow things up.  
  
Tasuki: Honto? I like blowing things up too!! Really setting them on fire but still get the same end result!!  
  
Wufei: Great! We need to blow up dishonorable people soon! How about you tag along and set them on fire?  
  
Tasuki: I don't know...Nuriko might not like it.  
  
Wufei: *scowls* Who? The purple haired near-onna? Don't worry! We'll be back before he can even find out!  
  
Tasuki: Honto?!  
  
Wufei: Sure! Come on! I'll show you Nataku!! The incense bruning around her should be about through by now... *Tasuki and Wufei both leave*  
  
Duo: ...And Clairol 5x works really well!!  
  
Nuriko: *claps his hands and squeals* You have got to show me this stuff!! Tasuki brushes my hair demo *happy sigh* I would like some of this...shampoo and conditioner.  
  
Duo: Course! Now we just gotta have 'Fei take us to the store and...'Fei? Where are they?  
  
Nuriko: Damnit I bet Tasuki went to set things on fire!  
  
Duo: And Wufei to blow up Oz oh double damnit.  
  
Nuriko: ...I'll get mine and you get yours when they come back. Deal?  
  
Duo: Deal. They are so dead.  
  
Nuriko: *sits* It's a nice sex couch isn't it?  
  
Duo: I think so! We might have to buy another one soon though at this rate. *sits beside him and couch collapses* Well...she had a nice run.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...I'm only writing 2 chapters but hope ya guys like!! 


	2. Audience participation

Finally I have done the second and last chapter!! I HAVE DONE A FANFIC!! ALL BOW BEFORE ME!!

Tasuki: *laughs evily* Rekka Shinen!!

Wufei: *snickers* Look at them burn!

Tasuki: *laughs again and burns all the soldiers and troops*

Wufei: Kisama! Now there's none left for me!

Tasuki: Oops….gomen? *whispers Rekka Shinen and burns the ashes*

Wufei: …Can you even do that?

Tasuki: Apparently…oh well-shit!! We better get back or Nuriko'll kick my ass!!

Wufei: *snorts* Don't be afraid of that weak onna.

Tasuki: HE'S NOT AN ONNA! *softly* He's my 'bito….

Wufei: *sighs* Well lets go back then. Mine knows his place.

**Both go back to safehouse courtesy of Nataku airlines**

Wufei: *walks in only to be smacked down by Duo*

Duo: Kisama! You were killing people again without me!

Wufei: No! It isn't what it looks like!

Nuriko: *glares and cracks knuckles*

Tasuki: *whimpers* He made me do it!

Wufei: Lying bastard! *grabs him and starts fighting with Tasuki*

**Elton John's Street Fighting Man comes on**

Tasuki: *pauses* What the hell was that?

**Music stops**

Wufei: C'mon you pansy! (…has somebody been watching too much Monty Python?)

**Music resumes**

Nuriko: Damn where is it coming from?!

Duo: *shrugs and grabs some popcorn, watches the fight*

Nuriko: …*joins in* 

Tasuki and Wufei: *shirts get ripped off in fighting*

Duo and Nuriko: *catcalls and whistles* YEAH!!

Tasuki and Wufei: *both look uncomfortable*

Tasuki: Nurikooooo stop looking at me that way….

Nuriko: *lustful eyes* shuup angel…. *grabs Tasuki and ties him up with a sash*

Audience: KINKY!

Nuriko: Now I'll look all I want!

Tasuki: *fidgeting as fan girls circle in beside Nuriko*

Duo: *undoes his hair*

Wufei: *stops yelling and mesmerized, drawn to Duo's hair like the trite moth to the trite flame* ooooooooo

Duo: *shakes it and runs away*

Wufei: *chases after him until he smacks right into a wall, looks dazed*

Duo: *comes after him with a mini-scythe he got off the home shopping network*

Wufei: *screams…like a banshee on crack* (it need a simile I swear!)

**Duo chases Wufei around scythe clutched tightly**

Tasuki: *crying brokenly as fan girls touch him*

Nuriko: *cackles* Now do you want 'bito to save you?

Tasuki: *singing Remy Zero from Smallville* Somebody save me!! I don't care how you do it just save me! Let your warm arms break right through!

Nuriko: *punches out fan girls* Okay Miaka will never tell you about a hot young Clark Kent again. 

Tasuki: *weeps* No!!! I promise not to set random things on fire without permission again!

Nuriko: *comforts him until he realizes Tasuki's naked from the fan girls ravishing him and decides to do some of his own but moving to the bedroom* 

Audience: Boo. 

Nuriko: *pokes head out* what?

Audience: We wanna see!!

Nuriko: Can't, not rated NC-17. 

Audience: WHAT?! KILL THE AUTHORESS!

TNB: *screams and runs away leaving computer as fan girls, the ones who bought replica's of Heero's gun chase after her shrieking OMAE O KOROSU*

Duo: *evil laugh and types quickly on the computer*

Wufei: *vanishes into Duo's room tied to a bed naked* 

Duo: *cackles and leaves the comp to also have some 'fun' of his own* 

**much later a certain blonde pilot enters the safe house**

Quatre: *comes in and sees the blinking computer* Huh Heero-kun must have left his laptop on…*smiles and decides to write an innocent story*

**In a colony far far away one clown mercenary loses all his clothes during a performance**

--The morale of the lesson here kiddies: computers are dangerous and should be used with extreme caution otherwise you might get naked anime men running around the place! *fan girls all rush to computers slowing down all servers for TNB to upload sites* Damnit. --


End file.
